Accidental Soulmates
by benazirkamal12
Summary: Mycroft finding the meaning of soulmate


Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)

Character:

Mycroft Holmes, Molly Hooper, Mummy (Sherlock), Sherlock Holmes,

John Watson, Anthea (Sherlock), Greg Lestrade

Stats:

Published: 2016-05-19 Updated: 2019-10-31 Chapters: 10/? Words:

4578

Accidental Soulmates

by benazir

Summary

Mycroft finding the meaning of soulmate

Miserable

Mycroft Holmes sighed grumpily thinking of the wedding between him and his younger brother's pathologist Miss Molly Hooper , the mousy girl for whom he felt nothing but a whole lot of disgust and hatred . And yet his traditional family is making him or rather forcing him into marrying her . He rather preferred Anthea ,his shadow of the last 10 years. Grumpily he stared getting ready for the wedding . Thinking of the pains he will look for a life time.

Molly Hooper on the other hand was not pleased world is going to crash and she can not do a thing from stopping it . She is getting married to a man who hates and despises her . She too looking forward for a life of sadness and fear .

Sherlock walking furiously shouted at John 'It's my fault that Molly is marring my brother ,who hates her.' 'Sherlock! ,Would you relax ' John shouted back at him

The wedding was a short and quick one more like a shotgun wedding .After that Molly became Molly Holmes or more correctly Molly Mycroft Holmes .God she hated the feeling .There was no blushing bride no kissing no laughing , a whole lot of nothing .

Mycroft Holmes was slightly surprised looking at Molly and how good she was looking ,but yet there was no love or loss between them .

Confusion

Chapter Summary

Awkward moments between the newlyweds

Molly changed from the wedding gown to a simple worn down shirt and sweat pants and with a coffee in her hand looked at wedding ring bringing back a flood of emotions . She always thought of marring someone who loves her and happy to be with her .Not the opposite of what she have now . She do not really hate her husband .In fact respect him a lot but hardly doubt that she will ever fall in love with him . They were never supposed to be married in real . They had to act like a married couple in order to catch a terrorist group communicating by sending information through dead bodies at ST Barts. She first suspected it a week after the bombing in at the train , shared the doubt with Mycroft and Sherlock and hatched a plan together .

But the sibling rivalry between the brother let Sherlock blurt to their parents about Mycroft and me which ultimately let to the real wedding even after we finished the successful mission .

Mycroft looks at the wedding ring in his finger and unknowing to him a smile comes to his face , he feels strangely happy the feeling of hatred he felt before the wedding seemed to fly away . He is surprised that she now owns a huge part of hart and mind .

His hearts skipped a bit when she with wet hair came down for breakfast ,when their finger touched while taking the coffee from her he felt electricity flowing through his body . 'Am I falling for her? Is it logical? Why is not wrong ? She after all is my wife .

Mycroft with a confusion in his heart went to his office.

Molly also felt the same confusion in her heart . Is she falling for him too ? Is it good or bad ?

Are they falling for each other ? Is it love ?

Who knows ?

Dinner ?

Chapter Summary

The newly weds learn about each other over dinner

Mycroft who have not have home cooked dinner other than Christmas at his folks place , which he to be fair cared a lot about , even though didn't let anybody know that . He thought for a while before coming home to his wife for dinner. He didn't expect much but but hoped to have dinner with her , get to know her and maybe if he is lucky enough a kiss on the cheeks. He remembered the feeling from morning and smiled .

Molly started making dinner not knowing whether her husband will com or estate they live in is big with lots helpers to work for ,still she wanted to cook . While cutting the tomatoes for sauce she remembered the morning and the urge she had to kiss him in lips and smiled. She started humming her favorite song while cooking and waiting for her husband . Little she knew he looking at her from behind with a smile on his face . She felt a rush warm blood in cheeks when she saw him smiling at her .

Mycroft came home to find her cooking and humming and felt some what peaceful,it felt right that she was here , by his side and also being his wife . He saw the happiness he in her eyes like his when she saw him .He asked if she needed help with the food ,she nodded shyly and asked him to freshen up and come for dinner . He saw his clothes ready for him after he came from shower ,smiled and after changing came down for dinner.

A simple spaghetti Bolognese never tasted better with a glass of his red wine and the company he can not hope for better. They quietly ate the dinner and talked ,he helped with the dishes while she made him his tea. They drank together and before going Molly shyly gave him a kiss on the cheeks and was walking away ,when he stopped her and started kissing her hungrily which much to his happiness she responded .They were kissing for long time enjoying the embrace of each other when there was a knock in the door.

They jolted away grinning at at each other while an angry looking Anthea came towards them .Mycroft quickly changed into his ice man persona and talked with her and before leaving for office kissed his wife and winked at her before leaving .

Molly smiled and started getting ready for bed .She might have a happiness in the future with her husband .

Feeling

Chapter Summary

feelings of the charecters

Mycroft was pretty mad at Anthea for ruining the moment between Molly and him .Dam! She is hot and she is mine, this this made him smile .He cannot wait to do home and finish what he hope stated between them.

Anthea was trying her best to control her tears, she knew she was losing him to Molly , well she may be his wife but she in no way suited him ,she was a mousy plain girl with no good looks or assets in her body and yet he kissed her ! His lips she thought belonged to with her. He told her about hating her and wanting to end the marriage and begin a life with her in it .She missed him and the kisses and his touch .She will get her man back by any means necessary .She started looking at Molly past to gather notes that will help her making Molly bad and getting her man back.

Molly was sleeping with a pleasure in herself the kissing proved that he likes her maybe even love her .She even have one for him ,maybe for later but she thinks he will be delighted . She woke up early and stated making breakfast and baking a cake for him.

Mycroft came home saw his favorite cake being baked and smiled .She cut him a slice of cake and smiled at him .He surprised her by giving her kiss and started eating the cake. He hugged her after the breakfast and went for a much needed sleep. He smelled her smell on the pillow and much to his surprise brought him a kind of piece and he felled into a deep sleep.

Jealous

Chapter Summary

Athena's feeling about the marriage

Anthea felt like switching place with Molly just for the loving stare she was receiving from Mycroft, yet she knew it was impossible. Dam! That bitch who is receiving the attention meant for her and only her .She was so sure she would be the next Mrs. Holmes the toast of the society walking step by step by Mycroft her dream man.

She still remember the day she first saw him walking by the minister discussing so perfect so powerful and so rich he seemed and she determined that one day he would be her .She applied to be his P.A. slept with as many men she needed to be near him . Yet he never seemed to care about her, or she way to dressing .Her worst enemy or you can many obstacle was Sherlock, yes Sherlock you heard it right the sociopath that always came in the way of his attention .He always got into trouble and my dream man always rescued him . It was during that process that through which he met that bitch.

Bitch ,who seemed so harmless yet caused the most her in her life .But she is confident she will win back her man .

the introduction

Chapter Summary

their meeting and mission

Molly woke up in the middle of the night as she felt a dip in the bed and she saw her husband stepping inside and smiled .It's 2am in the morning she got a smile as she felt her husband's arm around her and remembered the day she met him.

Two years, exactly two years at Christmas on St Bart's thanking her for helping Sherlock. It wasn't until last year she met him again.

Molly saw a trains of explosives in arms and several body parts of people who died on natural cause and some with unknown poison .She told her concerns to her boss but he shut her down telling they do not need another Sherlock in the bunch. She could feel it in her gut something was terribly wrong

.She took it to her gut and contacted Sherlock and shared her concern who even though first blew it as nothing took a second look at her request . She did not heard from him for a couple of weeks.

It was gloomy Wednesday when a black car practically kidnapped her. She thought she was gonna die but tried to calm herself down. 'Hello Miss Hooper' It was Mycroft and Sherlock was beside him with worried look on their faces. She asked 'everything okay guys'

'Molly do you still have the bodies in the hospital' Sherlock asked with a bit of panic in his face. When she nodded yes she saw a calmness in both their face. Sherlock apologized to Molly and told her fear was indeed true and they have investigate as a covert mission.

blast into the past

Chapter Summary

meeting some of the major key players

Molly said sorry the hospital official forced me return the bodies but i have the blood and DNA sample we can use these to find what ever the hell is happening . I have also done some research on my spear time which gave me some information that might help us . I have this gut feeling, this is a preview of something more dangerous and frightening .

Sherlock gave her a signal of getting inside the car and once she did the the car went into an unknown location. An old Victorian building from outside but she suspect this might not be what it seems like Sherlock not talking or making fun of her or deducing her day just quite. She had a feeling of

déjà vu of him acting like this during Moriarty's battle with him.

Molly loved the laboratory she saw and couple pictures o the deceased people she suspected of being poisoned .She saw perfectly beautiful lady looking at her unimpressed and with a bored expression. Anthea the lady of jealousy is what she thought of her after knowing her for a few was shocked and a bit surprised of how jealous Anthea was of her and laughed at her silliness.

Anthea was was mad no wrong she was furious at how the Holmes brothers looked at Molly or how they how they respected and listened to her. According to her a bloody nobody who has no looks and can barely keep up a conversation get those rare smile for her man. Yes Mycroft was technically her boss not man but she was sleeping with him and keeping him worked up both in office and home. A sinister smile rose in her face she was going to put Molly down in the eyes of both the Holmes brothers

confused or impressed

Chapter Summary

Mycroft's thought about molly and her research

The first time Mycroft heard about Molly was through the surveillance video of his brother and was shocked that this mousey personality managed to keep his brother not only out drug but also using his skill of deduction to good use and improved the Holmes name after years of tarnishing it. He however found her quite boring and insignificant but he at list respected her when he heard o request he asked Anthea to look into it but she assured him him it to be nothing but Molly's way of trying to get Sherlock's attention he believed that. He never thought he would come to regret that with in a matter of bodies of undercover agents kept arriving to UK .Men and women giving their lives for the country, their bodies resembled the same condition Molly had told or scratch that warned them about. He felt foolish which he is a feeling he rarely have and most of them are by Sherlock's work or antics .He dreaded the conversation he was going to have as he called Sherlock. 'How could do that ! After all she did for us no not only us but the whole of UK and then kept quite and let us take the credit. It was her and only her who believed me and helped us from faking my death to helping us with forensic during our battle with Moriarty.' Sherlock paced through out the room and then asked 'How many?'

'27' Mycroft felt like crying as said 'Warren was among them.'A man who understood the dynamic of both the brothers and how to work and keep them in line. Both shed a tear and promised to bring the culprit dread the day he killed their friend. 'Let's find Molly and and her research ' Sherlock smirked as he said that.

'Molly ! I missed you ' shouted Sherlock as he hugged and dragged Molly from the road and near the car.

'I have the blood sample ' Molly told him as she smiled and smirked matching Sherlock's and both of them get into the car. I have to agree Molly is a bloody genius as Mycroft went through the reports by Molly and finally understood why Sherlock respected her .

Mycroft got a call on his cellphone from Molly asking to meet her and her friend of hers and to bring Sherlock along

Friendship or romance

Chapter Summary

Sherlock meets Molly's friend and lost for words

Molly called her best friend Samantha asking her to return to UK from her trip to USA .She smiled remembering the good old days of her friend and her childhood even though Sam was significant younger than her being a genius she was in her class and quickly became her friend and after her parents death her family became hers. Molly felt someone hugging her from behind smiling Molly hugged her friend and both of them waited for the Holmes boys. Sherlock was shocked when he saw Sam sitting with Molly and remembered the first time he met her. It was just after the fall he was supposed to be dead so he hid in Molly's apartment, the day of his supposed funeral he heard a noise at the door while hiding at the guest bedroom. Molly told him about her bestfriend Sam and he was assured by Molly that she was sworn into secrecy about him. He smirked about thinking the ways to make her scared of him. Little did he knew he would be getting his own. He purposely went into the bathroom knowing fully well that she was in the bathroom but was shocked to see her naked from taking a shower and was completely mesmerized by her the voice of her singing. She just smirked at him and said 'like what you see` for the first time in a while he was lost for words. He learned Sam was a profiler and she helped him during his fight against Moriarty. Mycroft and the trio of crazies naming Sherlock Molly and Samantha went to one his safehouse to discuss and finish the problem. It's a group of dishonorably discharged people from defense and some fired people selling confidential information and documents to other countries who are behind this epidemic problem. Samantha being a profiler for FBI and other agencies collected information and have list of suspects for you guys to check and verify. Mycroft groaned with disappointment as he and Molly were asked to go undercover as a married couple to join the group of disgruntal people. Molly's work with Sherlock made her high profile enough to get into the group. From there it was easy for Mycroft to get the information and find the main culprit and arrest him. But the problem arose after the big case both he and Molly received a lot of gratitude and thanks from both the Queen and the Government. As a way of showing his gratitude Mycroft invited Molly the Christmas with the Holmes .Sherlock and Samantha became quite close during this time. Mycroft wanting to rile Sherlock started messing with him. But the little did he know the karma was going to bite him in the ass. He was shocked when Molly was introduced as his wife . Mycroft never remembered his parents just furious and they contacted Molly's parents both of them tried to explain that the wedding was a fake one but none of them listen to them and started to plan a wedding. Desperately they started to find excuses but failed.

Weekend

Chapter Summary

The characters weekend

Mycroft & Molly

Mycroft never cared for the weekends he never understood how people can be so happy on Friday and waiting for the weekends he always thought it as a waste of time. But now he's actually waiting to know what's going to happen maybe a cuddle , maybe a movie and maybe some baking. He never knew he can have this feelings are looking forward for something so much. He made sure he had no work history of him the weekend and he can enjoy a work free weekend. Molly on the other hand was pretty excited too she picked up some movies and some good recipes online she wanted to try I work for just two of them. She asked Sherlock for help to find out what movies he liked and waiting for real first date experience with her husband.

It's Friday evening when Mycroft comes to his house welcome by delicious meal of roasted chicken with veggies and he smiled when he saw his favorite wine already open and and poured fire sizzling and creating a warm and romantic ambiance. He look for Molly and was pleasantly surprised seeing her so engrossed in cooking and singing that she didn't notice him entering. He towards her and hug hugged her from from behind placing a kiss on her cheek. He was overjoyed when she turned towards him and gave him a kiss on his lips. They were so engrossed in the kiss that the forgot about the food only the oven timer reminded them. They jolted from each other with the goofy smile, Molly asked him the freshen up and she's going to set the dinner. Mycroft never changed so quickly his life, when he came downstairs he was welcomed to a perfectly set table delicious food and wine with his favorite music playing nearby. Mycroft had had many magnificent meals in his life made by many famous chefs but this simple roasted chicken by his wife tasted the best and the desert chocolate torte with homemade ice cream and coffee was a treat. After dinner they went to their home theater and started watching Hitchcock Presents it was fun and even though he hate to admit it he loved the scary parts more because o of hugging him and snuggling towards him. Overall it was fun and at night the winter thunderstorm when she hugged him snuggled him tightly he feels like the king of the world being her protector and someone who can keep her safe.

Molly wanted to do something she heard Mycroft haven't had for a long time a full breakfast in bed, she remembered the time when Sherlock was staying with her being jealous that neither he or his brother has had a breakfast in bed for a long time. She remembered how Sherlock was planning to make Mycroft jealous by telling him about the Sunday breakfast. So she woke up early in the morning cook the bacon , made eggs benedict , muffins and some of her famous jam with his favorite tea milk and newspaper on the side. Mycroft was awaken by the delicious smell a food and a kiss on his forehead. He gave a goofy smile and enjoyed the breakfast. They talked for a while and then dressed up to meet his parents parents for lunch. They were supposed to pick up Sherlock and when they saw Samantha with him they're both smirked at them. Molly was already their parents favorite and they loved her baking and cooking. She baked their favorite cake as a way of thanking them and apologizing what the brothers fighting with each other in the previous dinner. Mycroft thanked his parents when Molly wasn't looking at them for forcing him to marry such a lovely girl. He finally told he understood how his parents being super genius like them can live a quiet life and be happy in it. He finally understood finding the perfect partner for you can make your life really amazing, even though they were married for less than a month he really enjoyed it and wanted to grow old have kids and what about their grandkids together.

Sherlock & Samantha

Sherlock never thought he will find someone equally smart and crazy like him someone who can make him speechless with few words. Someone who can challenge him someone who can work and think almost like him sometimes even better. After his first encounter with Samantha it was a bit wary of her. But the way she showed him to plan things which made encounter with Moriarty way easier and faster he was impressed. He felt sad when he heard she went back USA do you work with the FBI what was overjoyed when Molly called her over for this case. He never meant to get Molly married to his loser brother but when Mycroft made fun of him and Samantha he lost it and disclosed to his parents about the contract wedding or supposed wedding which ultimately led to their to wedding. He started ignoring John since he never forgave him truly for using Molly's help instead of his and also of his snide comments towards Molly. He even became more furious and even insulted Molly and Samantha in what he can say was a complete jealousy and rage mode. You never been on a date before so when Samantha invited him for movie and dinner he was a bit scared actually happy. They had a lovely dinner and they watched crime shows deducing the criminals even before the show showed them. He have to agree he had fun and after that playing a nice game of Mortal Kombat with a kiss on the cheek before leaving made him smile a real one in a long time. He started to think he may have found the one for him only time will tell but he is really hopeful. He sees the way Molly and Mycroft enjoying the life and hope one day it might be him and Samantha. But he was happy that both Samantha and him add suspicion Anthea the way she's behaving and looking at Molly made them a pact never letting her cause any problem between Mycroft and her. They study to look for information about Anthea her past and background. Sherlock invited her to go with him to his parents knowing fully well they they will find Mycroft and Molly there. Sherlock felt really happy when she kissed him to go. He never knew what was to come in the future for them but he was hopeful he and Samantha good tackle them together.

John Watson

People thought John was a nice person who loves Sherlock being his partner in crime solving problems people never thought was possible and becoming famous but what people did not know that he was a selfish person who never wanted to share credits or share. The first time he saw Molly he saw her as a tool that helped him I'm Sherlock becoming more famous. He never understood why Sherlock you never said sorry to anyone apologized to her even kissing her. When he thought Sherlock died he thought they would finally understand his value and ask him to solve cases for them which walk for a while but then again people going to Molly to ask her help in finding problems with the bodies and Molly being the sweetheart helped without asking for anything in return. He took a lot of the credit from her but she never complained which was fine with them but then bloody Sherlock returns and credits her for helping him and keeping him safe also believe in him when no one else did which made him pretty mad. He started insulting her openly when no one else was watching namingly Sherlock Mycroft on the inspector, he was furious when he learnt that big profiler he wanted to impress watch already known to Sherlock and they had I sort of flirting relation. He finally lost it when Molly was credited by the Queen for helping the country and once again got what he thought belong to him. He had seen the way

Anthea looked at her with pure hatred he wanted to meet her and find something about Molly and destroy her reputation. He was shocked when he heard he wasn't invited to the Holmes family for the weekend and he also blamed Molly for it. Little did he know he's being like this would actually destroy a beautiful friendship he has and will regret it in the future. Anthea

Anthea was mad no furious when she heard Mycroft order of not disturbing him during the weekend as you wanted to spend a weekend with his wife. She lost it when she heard him saying that being married to Molly made him the happiest he has ever been in a long time and no one can ever come near that. It canceled the dinner plans she made for them saying her to move on as he found someone he can completely devote and be happy. She made sure she should find people that's going to help her to bring Molly down she started looking for people and first one came in mind was John she

knew he was like him. She called John told him everything right in front how she wanted to make Molly go down in front the world destroy her reputation and she needed his help knowing that he hates her just like her. Both of them plan on finding her past her ex who are pissed at her and willing to help. She invited him to her house so they can research together also the f*** each other. Anthea in her hatred hatred towards Molly never understood why Mycroft never loved her I like her or none of her ex because she was a selfish person who would kill someone or destroy someone's. Life and living if it was for her own good.


End file.
